Our Secrets
by Nurse Steggy
Summary: New school, new pains, and new friends... sounds normal right? The YJ team is shipped off to a boarding school to find some students who've gone missing, but what will they find? And what is Wally's new friend hiding? *Pairings mostly OC/Supermartian.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Young Justice, and I never will.**

_Screaming…._

_Echoes…._

_Silence._

_She couldn't feel anything. She couldn't breathe. She hid behind a mask of calmness as she watched…hidden away from the world. She curled deeper into the hidey hole. They dragged the body away, leaving a trail of blood behind. She couldn't weep…or she'd be found. Her dark eyes searched for something…someone to save her. They disappeared and she emerged quietly. She walked over to the pool of blood and whispered, "I'm sorry Alexa."_

"What's wrong Jo?" a voice broke the train of thought.

A brunette girl's eyes snapped up to the speaker. Her eyes narrows as she hissed, "I told you not to call me Jo in public! It's Marie."

"Sorry Jocelyn, but—"

"BASIL!" the brunette growled.

"SORRY MARIE!" she yelped.

The speaker was a young red-haired girl with big blue eyes. Her eyes were swimming with tears. The brunette sighed and said, "I'm sorry Basil. I was thinking about Alexa. It's been weeks since we've last seen her…or Allora for that matter."

The brunette's eyes were a dark brown, her eyes ringed with red. Sleep deprivation made her cranky. Allora and Alexa were twin sisters and neither of them had been seen in weeks. Jocelyn, or Marie as she was called, got up from her seat and walked out of the library. Little Basil followed her closely out of the library. She feared the worst when she heard a loud voice.

"NEW MEAT!"

Basil ran and hid. Marie's eyes narrowed as she walked towards the voices. She spotted them. A group of six kids, all new to the area. A small black haired boy was standing at the front of the group.

"Yeah we're new. What's it to you?" he demanded.

One of the larger boys shoved the smaller boy to the ground and said, "Just because you're Wayne's brat doesn't mean you can talk to us like that!"

He went to strike the one boy when the red head grabbed his arm.

"If you wanna hit him, you gotta get through us!" he growled.

The boy grabbed the red-head by the shirt and lifted him off the ground. He threw him to the ground next to his friend and went to hit them. The dark skinned boy and the two other girls were holding a black haired boy back. He looked older and was taller than the first. Marie stepped out and yelled, "MARC! Why are you picking on boys half your size?"

The boy turned to look at her. She crossed her arms and walked over to them. She held out a hand to the two boys. The red head smiled and said, "Hey cutie."

The black haired boy simply said, "Thank you."

Marie ignored them, turning her attention to Marc. The older boy snickered and said, "Lookie here! Little M's got a crush on the new meat!"

"Just get lost," the brunette growled her dark eyes sharp and accusing.

Marc shoved Marie to the ground. He smacked her across the face. She shot up and drew her fist back.

WHACK!

"Dang! She can hit!" the red head hissed to the smaller black haired kid.

"Remind me not to piss that one off," the boy responded.

Marc stumbled backward grabbing his jaw. Her dark hair hung in her face as she stood over him.

"I've had ENOUGH! I AM NOT YOU'RE PUNCHING BAG! NIETHER ARE THE NEW KIDS! YOU NEED TO BACK OFF PAL OR I SWEAR I'LL KICK YOU SKINNY BUTT INTO THE MIDDLE OF NEXT WEEK!" she screeched like a banshee.

She than held her jaw, which was starting to bruise. She turned to the two boys. The red head's face was lit up with a smile. His hand shot out and he said, "HI! I'm Wallace West, but you can call me Wally!"

"Marie Upton," she said taking his extended hand. "Nice to meet you Wally."

"I'm…" the other boy paused.

Richard Grayson pondered whether or not to give a fake name or to just tell her his real name. He finally swallowed hard and said, "My name's Richard Wayne."

He slapped on his adopted father's last name in place of his original last name. Marc had already established he was "Wayne's brat", and if he said Grayson, there'd be a lot of explaining to do. Marie shook his hand as well and looked to their friends. The dark skinned teen stepped out and held out a hand. The first thing Marie noticed was that it was webbed…but most of the other snotty brats wouldn't notice.

"You have webbed hands," Marie said quietly making her observation known to him. "You might want to be careful. There are a few people here who'll notice, and some of them won't keep quiet."

The dark skinned boy retracted his hand and said, "I'm Kaldur' Ahm. Thanks for the advice, but how'd you notice? Those boys didn't."

"I'm an analytical person. I notice certain things," Marie shrugged. "Hope you don't mind that Basil knows."

"Basil?" Kaldur asked.

"Yeah," Marie said. "She's got the senses of a canine, great sense of smell and hearing. No offense, but you kinda smell like fish."

Kaldur laughed and the blonde stuck out her hand.

"Just call me Artemis," the blonde said.

"Nice, you into mythology?" Marie asked.

"No, not really," Artemis admitted. "But my friends call me that 'cause I'm good with a bow and arrow."

The red-haired girl held out her hand and said, "I'm Megan Morse."

Marie used both hands to make sure she shook both hands. The last boy stood there awkwardly and said, "I'm Conner Kent."

Marie noticed his level of discomfort and said, "It's nice to meet you Conner. You guys been to class yet?"

"No…" Richard said. "I have no classes with any of them and I have no clue where I'm going."

That's when red haired Basil stepped forward. Marie smiled and said, "How old are you? I bet Basil's in your class."

"Thirteen…"

"Yep Basil just turned thirteen last week," Marie grinned. "She'll help you out, won't you Basil? Richard will make sure Jack doesn't bother you."

"Jack?" Richard asked.

"Some jerk who likes to pick on Basil," the brunette growled. "He's always pushing her around when I can't be there to protect her. I'm sure Richard can handle Jack."

Richard smiled and put a hand on Basil's shoulder.

"It'll be okay Basil," Richard said. "I'll be glad to help buttercup."

Basil giggled and said, "Thanks Rich."

Marie smiled and looked to the other kids. She flashed a smile and said, "Ages?"

"Fifteen," Wally said. "The rest of 'em are sixteen I think."

"Well…Lex could probably help you guys," Marie said.

"Whoa, wait!" Wally said. "How old are you?"

"Fourteen…my fifteenth birthday's tomorrow," Marie smiled.

Wally's face broke into a smile and he asked, "So which class do you have next?"

"Language Arts with Mrs. Carmello, room 345," Marie said.

"Think you could show me where that is?" Wally asked. "And how hard is it?"

"Not very hard," Marie said. "There's a lot of writing though."

"Darn it!" Wally groaned. "I HATE writing."

Marie laughed as a boy walked up behind her. He covered her eyes with his hands and said, "Helloooooooooooooooo."

"Alexander!" Basil chirped.

"Hey little god-sister," the boy laughed. "How are you doing Bassy?"

Artemis nearly dropped her books on Kaldur's foot. A dark haired boy was behind Marie. His hair was a dark auburn color and his eyes were a friendly emerald green. Marie shoved him playfully and said, "This is Alexander Karlson, he's Basil's god brother."

"He's really cute…" Artemis breathed to Megan.

Megan smiled and waved.

"Nice to meet you Alexander," she said. "I'm Megan. This is my friend Artemis."

"Goddess of the Hunt," Alexander said. "Nice, call me Lex."

"You realize that makes you sound like Lex Luther right?" Wally asked.

Lex laughed and said, "I know, that's what my pop said. If I remember correctly 'You're an insult to superheroes everywhere! I can't believe you'd pick a nickname similar to Superman's arch rival!'"

Artemis laughed and said, "Who's your pop?"

"Major George Karlson," Lex said nonchalantly. "He was in the military."

So cool…" Artemis said her face growing warm. "So Basil's your sister?"

"God sister. Actually she's the daughter of a very good friend of my pop. Her da died in war when she was little," Lex said. "But she's like my little sister."

"Lex! Lex I gotta get to class! Come on Richard! We don't wanna be late!" Basil squeaked realizing the time.

Marie looked down at her watch and swore. She grabbed Wally's hand and said, "BYE GUYS! GOOD LUCK! LEX HELP THEM OUT!"

Lex smiled and said, "We may want to go before we get a demerit."

Kaldur, Conner, Megan, and Artemis followed Lex, Artemis practically holding his hand.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**

**I OWN NOTHING! I do not own YJ. However I own the plot, "Marie", Basil, and ALEXander.**

Basil kept a close eye on Richard. He didn't seem to stick out as much as some of the others. He simply walked beside her, looking at his schedule.

"Science, Mr. Lurlavisk, room 210," Richard said under his breath.

"We're almost there!" Basil chirped, grabbing his hand as she started to run.

Richard kept up with her well. He was best friends with Wally, so you had to be fast on your feet. Of course Wally was the fastest kid alive, and his uncle was the fastest man alive, so you never really stood a chance against them in sports or races. That is unless you make the "No Superpowers" agreement before you start playing.

They arrived just as the final bell rang. Richard walked into the room, behind Basil, who was making her way towards her desk. She sat her bag down and Richard heard, "You're late son!"

He turned to see a man. He looked to be his late 40s. He was a short, portly man with black hair that was greying. His eyes were a cloudy blue color, and for some reason, he reminded Richard of someone's grandfather. He had that kind of air about him.

"Mr. Lurlavisk this is our new student," Basil informed him politely. "This is Richard Wayne. Richard this is Mr. Lurlavisk."

"Nice to meet you sir," Richard said holding out his hand. "I apologize for my lateness. I had issues finding the classroom until Basil came and helped me."

Mr. Lurlavisk smiled and shook his hand.

"No problem my boy! No problem at all! Really they should have guides for the new students….why don't you take the empty seat next to Basil and she can catch you up," Mr. Lurlavisk smiled.

Richard nodded and said, "Thank you Mr. Lurlavisk."

Basil sat down at her desk, and Richard sat next to her. She got out the science book. It said, _Basic Biology. _Richard frowned a bit. Biology? Basil took out her papers and quickly started to explain.

"We just wrapped up our plant unit…."

_THANK GOD!_ Richard thought to himself.

"And we just started on punnett squares and the very basics of genetics. It's actually rather easy."

Dang if only Wally were here! He lived for this kind of stuff. He was a science nut all the way. Richard thought he was probably an English nut in Wally's eyes. Basil went on to explain the punnett squares and Richard followed along closely.

"So wait a minute!" he said. "Why do we have to fill these out if they're just possibilities?"

"Because we need to know our possibilities," Basil answered. "Don't question it, just do it."

Both of them sat in silence while the class also completed punnett squares.

"See everyone's doing them," Basil whispered quietly.

Richard nodded and continued. This was going to be a looooooooooooong class… but at least he had Basil to talk to.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer-**

**I DO NOT OWN YJ. I own my OC's, a plot, but that's about it. And actually these poems do belong to me. I wrote my own poems and I'm actually pretty content with them.**

Marie and Wally managed to dart into class only to be scolded.

"MARIE! How many times have you been told not to run in the hallways?" a strict looking woman scolded. "And YOU young man! What in the blazes are you doing?"

"Sorry Mrs. Carmello!" Marie said. "This is Wallace West. He's our new student."

"Oh well Mr. West," Mrs. Carmello said. "I don't tolerate trouble makers in my class room."

Wally muttered under his breath, "Then I'm screwed. Royally."

Marie smiled and squeezed his hand and said, "I'm showing him around 'mam."

"Wonderful. I'm glad to see you're starting to take charge Miss Marie," the woman muttered.

Her dark, greying, hair was pinned back into a bun. She looked old enough to be Wally's grandmother, but reminded Wally of a nun. Her dark eyes drifted between the two.

"Marie, sit by Mr. West. I want you to show him what we've been doing recently," Mrs. Carmello said. "Mr. West, we've been working on poetry. All sorts of different ones, limericks, haikus, and so forth. Right now we're on free verse poetry. I'd like you to see Marie's."

Marie sat down at her desk and Wally followed her. She pulled out some sheets of paper that Wally snapped up faster than she could blink. He looked at the first paper which was a free verse.

_Soft breaths,_

_Soft touches,_

_Soft voices._

_Hard breaths,_

_Hard touches,_

_Hard voices._

_Who is the angel here?_

_The one who speaks_

_So soft for their own gain?_

_Or the one who speaks_

_Harshly, only wanting what's best for you?_

_Sometimes it's hard to decipher, _

_Who really cares?_

_Who really loves?_

_You and all of you._

_So who do you trust?_

_The soft voice?_

_Or the harsh voice?_

_Soft and Harsh by Marie_

His mouth was dipped a bit in a frown. Wally was in thought. Who do you trust? Not everyone who seems nice is nice. Just look at Marie! She didn't look like she could hurt a fly, and yet he'd watched her knock some kid over. You always had to be careful of the quiet ones. He looked at another poem.

_Heart ache_

_Heart break_

_Never speak_

_Never weak_

_I never knew _

_Just who_

_You thought you were_

_Some things left unheard _

_Now I tell you goodbye_

_Drowning myself in a nursery rhyme_

_Untitled by Marie_

Wally let out a low whistle. He looked at her and said, "I like this one…tad bit unhappy, but it's good."

Marie blushed and said, "We're doing free verse. You've seen some of mine. Why don't you attempt one?"

Wally groaned, but he picked up a pencil and started to write.

_I like to move._

_I like to move fast._

_I like to move faster than fast._

_I want to move faster than a horse._

_I want to move faster than a train._

_I want to move faster than a bullet._

_I want to move faster than lightning._

_I'll keep moving until I get there._

_I won't stop,_

_No matter how stupid it sounds,_

_For I'm the fastest kid alive._

Marie looked at it and asked, "Fan of Kid Flash? That's what it sounds like. Or would you rather be Kid Flash out on the streets than Wally West sitting in a class?"

Wally blushed and said, "Being Kid Flash would be awesome. I like fast moving things…I wanna go fast!"

Marie smiled and wrote:

_I like to sing._

_I like to hear the birds sing._

_I like to mimic the birds singing._

_I want to sing like a sparrow._

_I want to sing like a canary._

_I want to sing like a knighting gale._

_I want to sing like a mourning dove._

_I'll keep singing until I can._

_It's a goal,_

_That I can reach,_

_For I can act like anything._

Wally grinned at her and said, "I like your poetry."

"You're not half bad," she responded. "Now we get to write for the next 27 minutes."

Wally groaned and tapped his pencil impatiently.

_Patience_

_It is the key_

_If you want to succeed_

_Have a little patience_

_You know_

_We could probably communicate_

_In this manner_

_And no one_

_Would mind really_

_It still is_

_Free-verse poetry_

Wally read over it and smiled at Marie. So that's what they did. They wrote poems back and forth to each other. By the end of class Wally knew a lot more about Marie. She liked the colors, blue, red, purple, and green. She didn't like to eat fish, and she has a thing for animals. Wally had focused the conversation on her, half afraid that if he said anything he'd give away his secret identity. Little did he know that Marie already knew.


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER:**

**I do not own Young Justice.**

Lex smiled at Artemis and said, "You're in that room with Kaldur."

He looked to the other two, "Megan and Conner, you're in the same room and I'm in the one right across from it. I'll walk you to your rooms and show you some kids who'll help you out."

Lex tapped on the door and said, "Ms. Terisall? You have two new students. This is Artemis and Kaldur."

A young woman, only in her twenties, smiled at them and said, "Come on in. Lex, thank you for being so kind as to bringing them here."

"No problem 'mam. Is Violet here?" he asked.

A black haired girl stood up and walked over to them. She held out her hand and said, "I'm Violet Carni. If you need anything I can help."

"Well I'll leave you two," Lex smiled. "Vi can help you out."

Vi waved good bye to Lex and grinned at the other two.

"Go on and sit in the back," Violet said smiling. "Sofia is sitting next to me, but I'm sure she'll be willing to help too."

"Thank you," Kaldur said politely.

Meanwhile, Lex was leading Conner and Megan to their class. Again, he knocked on the door and tentatively called, "Mr. Allgood?"

"Lex! Boy you're very late to your class! Mr. Devanaro was just looking for you!" a man in his forties cried. "What the bloody hell are you doing!"

"Well sir, you see there are two new students here who needed help," Lex said. "This is Megan and Conner. Jeanne! Can you step up here?"

Another black haired girl stood and walked over. She smiled and said, "Hello! I'm Jeanne."

Jeanne told Lex not to worry and to get to class before the young teacher had a heart attack. Just then, the teacher appeared in the door way. He had to be 25 years old and he yelped, "LEX! Dear god boy don't scar me like that! Come on! You're very late. I almost went to the principal!"

"Oh Scott!" Mr. Allgood said. "Lex here was helping some new students. Besides, they always so up don't they?"

"Yes, but—"

"Scott, kindly take Lex and scoot."

"Yes Rodger," Mr. Devanaro said frowning. "Come on Lex."

Lex followed the younger teacher out, leaving Conner and Megan with Jeanne. Jeanne grinned and said, "Come on! I won't bite!"

Conner gave a small smile. He took Megan's hand and led her towards the desk.

"Mmm," a voice came.

Megan looked to see a group of girls eying Conner. Conner wasn't paying much attention to them. His focus was on Jeanne. She was explaining to them how to do the math problems. Megan wasn't paying her any mind though. One girl stood up and sauntered over to them.

"Heeeeeey cutie!" she purred in a sickly sweet voice.

Jeanne felt sick to her stomach. She looked at Megan. Megan looked furious.

"Excuse my rudeness, but who are you?" Megan demanded.

"Kaiya Kala," the girl said. "Back off freak!"

Kaiya gave Megan a shove. Conner immediately caught Megan and glared at the girl.

"Don't shove my friend. I don't care who you are, you are NOT to shove Megan again! Do you understand?" Conner said forcefully.

The girl just smiled and whistled. One of the others said, "Oooo, a guy who can take charge!"

Jeanne caught Conner and Megan's discomfort and said, "Knock it off Aden! Kaiya, why don't you take your posse and go?"

"What's wrong Jeanie?" another girl cackled. "Afraid?"

"No Leila," Jeanne said. "And it's not Jeanie you pain in the ass!"

Jea was about to call the group of girls no good whores when another girl joined them. It was Kaie…and that only meant trouble. She simply breathed in and called out, "MR. ALLGOOD!"

Mr. Allgood turned to look at Jeanne and bellowed, "MISS KALLA, MISS HAIFA, MISS SIHAM, MISS NEWLAND, GET BACK TO YOUR SEATS THIS INSTANT AND QUIT BOTHERING MISS TRINITY WHILE SHE'S TRYING TO TEACH MR. KENT AND MISS MORSE!"

The four girls retreated, Kaie mouthing, "Tattle tale!"

Jeanne shot her the bird in return. Megan and Conner exchanged looks. Megan was really starting to like this girl. Maybe they could be friends. Conner was just glad she got Mr. Allgood to get rid of those leeches. Jeanne made a mental note to keep Megan close. Kaiya wasn't done with Megan yet. Not by a longshot.

Violet wasn't having much better luck than Jeanne. A group of boys had come over. Artemis apparently had a short fuse.

"Hey what up with the colored guy?" one guy yelled. "He's sitting in my seat."

"No he's not jackass!" Sofia snapped. "You never sit back here!"

"Please leave Anyon," Violet begged. "You really shouldn't call him that!"

Violet was more passive and Sofia was normally more aggressive. Sofia was the action, Violet was the words.

"Come on Vivi!" Anyon said. "You're kidding me! You're going to let some ni—"

"DON'T YOU DARE FINISH THAT WORD!" Violet suddenly snapped. "I swear to the great god Anyon, if you finish that word I will beat the living shit out of you!"

"YOU? You, little innocent Violet, are going to beat Aynon the Anvil up?" another boy laughed. "I'd love to see you try my dear!"

"Shut it Girvan Mackay!" Sofia snapped. "Where are your boyfriends? I've never seen you without Barend or Acario six feet behind you."

Artemis was becoming red…out of anger. Kaldur thought if she were a cartoon character like on those shows Wally watched, steam would be pouring out of her ears.

"LOOK YOU LITTLE—" Artemis started standing up.

"Well…..hello hottie! If I could rearrange the alphabet I'd put I and u together," the one called Girvan said.

"Well I'd put f and u together!" Artemis spat.

Violet felt a hand grab the back of her neck.

"ACARIO!" Violet gasped. "Let go!"

"Violet?" a voice said. "Is something wrong?"

The young timid teacher had finally stepped forward.

"Miss Terisall," Violet said. "These boys are bothering us. Anyon almost called Kaldur a nasty name."

The young woman looked at the students.

"Acario get your hands away from Violet's neck now. The four of you to the principal's office for harassing the new students. I want you to stay away from them. This is not how we act," Ms. Terisall said rather firmly. "Berend, you hit Sofia and you will get in serious trouble."

The boys left, but Violet knew it was on now. Those boys would be ruthless.


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER:**

**I do not own Young Justice.**

"So Basil," Richard whispered. "What's up with this Jack kid?"

"Jack…he's a lot bigger than me…than you for that matter," Basil whispered back. "He likes to push me around."

"Is that why we're sneaking to Language Arts?" Richard asked.

"Yeah….I'm nervous about—"

"HEY HERBIE!"

Basil darted behind Richard. Richard's eyes widened. Holy crap! This kid was big! Jack Brewer was a rather large boy, with a long build. He looked like a formidable opponent, but Richard knew he could take the boy.

Jack towered over him and Basil, so he could see how that might scare Basil. Basil was shaking behind him.

"Ready for your daily beating Herbie?" Jack asked.

"Leave Basil alone," Richard growled.

"Hey Herb," Jack said looking at Basil. "I didn't know you had a boyfriend! What's your name Peewee?"

"Richard Wayne," he responded.

"So you're Dick," Jack cackled. "Move aside."

"No."

"What did you say to me?"

"I said no."

Jack grabbed Dick by the collar of his shirt. He lifted the smaller boy off the ground. Dick reacted and kicked him hard in the stomach. Jack let go and aimed a punch at the smaller boy. There was only one problem, Dick was much faster than Jack. Dick lashed out at Jack and caught him in the mouth. Jack stumbled back. Dick grabbed Basil's wrist and pulled her away from him.

The two kids bolted to their next class, leaving a bewildered Jack behind.

Basil and Dick began to laugh with each other. The two kids were cracking up.

"I can't believe you did that!" she said.

"Well, my dad had me take self-defense classes," Dick laughed. "I'm a martial artist."

"Cool! Lex's been trying to teach me, but he's not had a lot of time lately," Basil said.

"Well…maybe we could practice together," Dick said shyly. "I mean we have the same schedule so things wouldn't be so complicated."

"That'd be great! Then I'd be able to ward off Jack by myself!" Basil said giving him a hug.

Dick blushed and hugged her. The two looked at each other for a moment before Basil said, "We should get to class."

The two walked to class, their hands intertwined.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer-**

**I DO NOT OWN YJ.**

Two words,

Dodge ball.

Marie absolutely loathed gym and playing dodge ball…mostly because it was co-ed, and the boys pelted the girls horribly. She could throw, but wasn't the greatest catcher. A projectile made of red rubber passed by her head. Another came hurtling at her face.

She waited for the sting, but it never came. A hand was in front of her face.

"Wally!" she grinned.

Wally smiled and said, "I'm on your team. They traded me for that Darrin kid."

"Darrin can throw," Marie said nervously watching Darrin aim at them.

He threw the ball, and almost inhumanly fast, Wally caught it.

"OUT DARRIN! WALLY CALL SOMEONE IN!"

"Luke in!" Wally said.

A thin boy, whom Wally befriended in Math class, came racing over to them. Wally caught the balls and passed them to Luke and Marie. They were lobbing balls left and right at people. With Wally on their team, it seemed like they stood a chance to win. The three kids hi-fived each other as they won the game.

"That was an awesome game Wally!" Marie said. "Finally I come out of it without a red mark on my face."

Luke looked at Wally and said, "How'd you do it man? You were moving wicked fast! I mean not as fast as Kid Flash or the Flash, but still pretty dang fast!"

Wally just smiled and said, "I've got good reflexes. My Uncle Barry wants to make sure I stay sharp."

"Uncle Barry?" Marie smiled. "Why have I not heard of this uncle?"

"'Cause…I was waiting for parent visitation day! My parents probably won't come, so you'll get to meet my Aunt Iris and Uncle Barry," Wally said.

"Oh," Marie said. "Well are you ready? It's almost lunch time."

"Yes! Lunch, I'm starving!" Wally said. "Just let me and Luke get changed."

"Yeah I gotta get changed too," Marie said. "I'll meet up with you guys."

Wally and Luke walked into the boy's locker rooms. Darrin smiled at Wally and said, "You're pretty good dude. So why are you hanging out with that emo girl?"

"Marie isn't emo!" Wally snapped. "Sterotypical much? Just because she's different, doesn't mean she's emo!"

"Dude, she cuts herself! She's a freak!"

"She's sweet and trustworthy!"

"She's got a death wish!"

Wally raised his fist, but Luke grabbed his wrist.

"Dude! He ain't worth it!" Luke said. "Come on! We gotta meet Marie for lunch."

Wally was steaming at the ears, but he followed Luke. The two boys walked out of the locker room, but didn't see Marie. Wally looked at Luke.

"Dude…is what they said back there true?"

Luke shifted uncomfortably. He asked, "Why would you care?"

"Her one poem…it worries me that she actually has a death wish."

"Trust me Wally," Luke said smiling. "Marie has no intent of taking her life…not now."

Marie walked towards them and said, "What's up guys?"

"Nothin' Marie," Luke said. "Let's go to lunch."

"EMO! EMO! EMO! EMO!" a group of boys yelled.

Wally snarled at them and grabbed Marie's hand. He led her out of the gym, Luke following the pair.

"Jackasses," Wally growled. "Don't listen to them Marie."

He stormed into the cafeteria.

"WALLY! Over here!" a friendly voice called.

He looked to see Lex with Artemis, Kaldur, Megan and Conner. He smiled at them and they went to go get their lunch. The kids walked back to the table and sat down. Wally looked at Marie, who was picking at her food.

"Something wrong Re?" he asked. "It isn't about what those boys said is it?"

Marie continued to pick at her food. Wally wrapped an arm around her. Megan looked at her.

"What did they say?" she asked.

"Oh Marie not again!" a voice came.

Jeanne took a seat next to Luke and put a hand on Marie's shoulder. Violet came over followed by Dick and Basil. Sofia walked over and said, "Okay, who am I killing Marie?"

"Not if I get there first!" Wally growled. "That stupid Darrin kid called her emo!"

Sofia's face became livid and said, "Where is he? I'm gonna kick his ass."

Artemis shot up and said, "Wait up for me! I wanna kick someone's ass too!"

"Arte, Sofie," Lex said warningly. "Let's not get detention shall we?"

Artemis grumbled and sat back down. Sofia sat down as well. The kids continued to eat, and Dick asked, "So how is school so far. I beat up a kid."

"You met Jack huh?" Marie said. "Told ya' Basil! Dick handled it didn't he?"

"He certainly did," Basil said blushing. "It was so aster."

"Aster?" Marie asked.

"Dick's new word! He made it up himself! It's the opposite of disaster!" Basil said happily.

The teens smiled at this. Marie looked at Wally's book bag. There was a note sticking out of it. She snatched it from him silently. She stuffed it in her pocket and said she had to use the bathroom. Artemis said she too had to go to the bathroom and followed Marie.

Marie went into a stall and took out the note.

_Dear Uncle Barry,_

_School's going okay. There are some nasty kids and some teachers I'm not big fans of, but I met some really cool kids. There's this one boy Alexander Karlson. We call him Lex, just like Lex Luther! It even made Conner laugh a little. Artemis has soooooo fallen for him. Tell Green, he better watch Artemis closely during summer break._

_Tell Bruce that Dick's a-okay. As a matter of fact the love bug must be going around. There's this really nice girl called Basil. She's Lex's adopted sister. Her and Dick get along REAL well. Those two were made for each other I'm telling you._

_Conner and Megan met this girl called Jeanne and Kal met a girl called Violet, but I think they're just friends. I met this really cool guy in math. His name's Luke. He's real cool, he even stands up for my new pal. _

_My new pal you may ask? When we came, these boys were giving us a rough time. This kid pushed Dick over and threw me to the ground. Out of nowhere this girl comes, pissed as hell, screaming and lands a sucker punch on the guy. _

_She's something else Uncle B. She's got dark brown hair and these unbelievable gorgeous brown eyes. She's sweet, sensitive, and not afraid to roundhouse someone! She's got some poetry in her and she just seems like the one._

_Remember how you kept telling me you knew Aunt Iris was the one for you? I really think Marie could be it. I can't wait for you to meet her. I know you'll really like her._

_Love your nephew,_

_Wally._

Marie almost broke down and cried. Never in a million years did she think Wally would ever have those feelings towards her. She neatly folded the letter and dried her eyes.She walked out when she came face to face with Artemis.

"Hey," Artemis said. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing…I guess I'm just a little upset," she said.

Artemis patted Marie on the back.

"Come on Marie," Artemis said. "Let's get back to the others. Every thing'll be all right."

"Thanks Artemis," Marie said teary eyed.

The two girls walked out and back to the group.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer-**

**I DO NOT OWN YJ.**

Artemis was sitting alone in the library, reading a book, when she was approached.

"Hey!" a honey sweet voice said.

Artemis wanted to punch the speaker. No one who spoke that sweetly could be friendly. She turned her blue eyes to see a group of girls. Her eyes narrowed as she recognized them. Megan had mentioned them at lunch.

"What do you want?" the girl demanded.

"Oh…nothing…" the honey sweet voice crooned. "It's just that I saw you hanging around Lex at lunch."

"So?" Artemis demanded. "He showed us the lunch room and then decided to sit with us. We didn't make him sit with us!"

"Well, listen newbie," she snapped, the honey dissolving. "Lex is my guy. Don't you be messing with him!"

"Excuse me!" Artemis demanded shooting up. "You're Kaiya aren't you? That same slut who was hitting on Conner! Well back off of Conner! He's Megan's!"

Artemis resisted the urge to face palm herself. Megan's? God, she just made an issue of hers to an issue of Megan's. Those girls were sure to go after Megan.

"And I swear to God," Artemis found herself snarling, in a low deadly voice. "If you _hurt, insult, attack, or gang up on my __**friends**__, __**especially**__Megan__, I WILL KICK YOUR SCRAWNY ASSES INTO THE MIDDLE OF NEXT WEEK!"_

Kaiya Kala smirked and said, "You know what? I like your style. Aggressive, pushy, it's so becomes you. How would you like to join our click?"

"And be a part of hoes unlimited? No thanks," Artemis said. "Just stay away from my friends… or it means WAR."

With that said the blonde archer got up and walked out of the library, leaving Kaiya and her click absolutely furious.

Kaie smiled deviously and whispered in Kaiya's ear. Leila and Aden smiled, and they followed the Kaie and Kaiya out of the library after Artemis.

**Sorry about slow updates and short chapters! I had ASL Tuesday and Wednesday, and then I had to do my social studies project, (still pissed at my group partners). SO I may be slow updating chapters, but please be patient.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer-**

**I DO NOT OWN YJ.**

"Hey!" a voice shouted.

A boy turned to see a girl running over to him.

"Jason…I need a fav baby boy," the girl said batting her eyelashes.

"Who's life am I making hell?" he asked.

"That new kid with the red hair…Wally West."

"Why are you going after Wally? He seems decent."

"To get to his friend blondie!"

"Artemis? Jeez Aden, I don't care if you break up with me over this, but no way am I messing with Artemis Crock. Hell no. You haven't seen her shoot. She's got a wicked aim."

"Aw come one Jason!"

"No way Aden! I don't want to get skewered by that blonde harpy!"

The boy walked away in a huff.

"Hey Aden…" another voice came.

It was low and gruff. Aden didn't turn to see the speaker, for she was watching the other boy walking away from her. She sighed and said, "Jace."

A dark haired boy smiled at her. His eyes were bloodshot, and Aden knew she'd found the right man. Jace was a local drug dealer. You wanted drugs, he had 'em. He was also a pain in the ass to many people.

"You need someone in trouble?"

"Wallace West."

"Red-head, green eyes, hitting on Marie?"

"Yep."

"I've got this."

Jace smiled and walked away from Aden. Aden grinned knowing Jace would take care of everything.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer-**

**I DO NOT OWN YJ.**

Marie was sitting across from Wally in the library. The two sat quietly passing notes back and forth.

_This is boring._

_I'm practically snoring._

Wally snorted and laughed under his breath.

_Well if I could make a suggestion,_

_Get your ass out of Lang. Arts class,_

_And focus on this history test!_

Marie made an ick face.

_Are you serious?_

_I finished that test._

_I always do best,_

_On history tests._

Wally groaned silently before finishing his own test. He handed it to the teacher and took the paper.

_You know…_

_It kinda annoys me_

_That you're still rhyming_

Marie smiled at him making eye contact. They brown and green met a glint in both of them.

"Hey Marie," a husky voice came.

Marie shuddered.

"What do you want Jace?" Marie asked under her breath.

"I just wanted to talk to your friend Wally here," he said.

Marie looked at Wally and back at Jace.

"Only if he's comfortable with it," Marie said glancing at Wally.

_It's okay love,_

_Why don't you,_

_Go sit with Basil,_

_And Richard?_

Marie got up and walked over to Dick and Basil, who were enjoying their free period. Jace sat down across from Wally and said, "Hey, some of the guys wanted to know if you'd like to come to a party. It'd be real fun."

"Sounds cool," Wally said.

Jace slipped him a piece of paper before adding, "Don't tell Marie. It's guys only, and she'd want to tag along if she knew."

Wally shrugged and said, "Okay."

Wally slipped the paper into his pocket. Jace smiled and said, "See you there Wally."

"See you Jace."

Jace walked away, a wicked smile on his face. That smile made Aden, who'd walked into the library with Kaiya, grin like a demon. Marie, Basil, and Dick looked them, a frown fixating their faces.


	10. Apology

If you're a fan of Gateway, or Gateway products, you may not want to read the rest of this note unless you want to know the reason of my hiatus.

So starting off, after my sister broke my old Toshiba laptop, I got a Gateway laptop. Now I've had this laptop for about 18 months. The other day, it wouldn't turn on. I was confused because I hadn't had any problems recently. Before I had had problems getting it to run programs, and sometimes even loading webpages, but that hadn't happened in a out the goddamned motherf***** hard drive died. IT DIED ON ME. I had it for less than two years...and it died. So for anyone who has ever had this happen to them, you all know what happens. Yeah, I lost pretty much everything, save a few items that had been backed up. But every recent file was lost. That shitty piece of crap had been breaking on me since day one, so if anyone knows where I can find a email address for Gateway to lodge a complaint, please tell me.

I apologize greatly, but this means I'll be on hiatus while I gather up what's left of my files. I'll have to rewrite a great deal of my files, as much as this sucks, I am going to do it. So for those of you who've been patiently waiting for updates that were supposed to be coming soon since I finally got some free time away from my two-year old sister, I am sooooooo sorry. I'll try and get back to the stories. If anyone has had this happen and wants to vent with me for a little bit that would be great. I'm looking to blow some steam off before I contact Gateway about their less than satisfactory product.

One again I can't tell you all how really sorry I am. I wish I could fix that damn hard drive but I can't. Thank you for being so understanding towards me, and I'll try super hard to get back to them. I'm also starting another year of schooling soon too, so that makes this even worse since I'll have even less time to write. Thanks for sticking around this long.

Love, Nurse Steggy


End file.
